Nunca Cambies
by hikariiii94
Summary: ¿porque me enamore de ti? ¿y porque quiero hacerte cambiar? creo que estoy diciendo tonterías... Ash es único y así me gusta.


**Hoooola…. (0u0)/ **

**Bueno este es mi fic para el concurso… debo admitir que no estaba en mis planes participar porque según yo no iba a tener tiempo pero algo paso… así es algo muy normal en mi es que soy un poco extraña rara vez cumplo lo que digo así que aquí tienen mi proyecto… **

**Siempre lo he dicho y hoy lo declaro de nuevo… BENDITA SEA LA MUSICA! Así es gracias a una canción salía este fic, de hecho casi siempre me inspiro en la música para escribir lo que se me venga a la mente… **

**En fin no los entretengo más ojala y les guste… **

**Disclaimer: bueno lo de siempre Pokemon desgraciadamente no me pertenece… todo es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores -.-"**

…

-Esto no está resultando como yo me lo imagine.

La pelirroja de ojos color verde, piel nívea, delgada y de esbelta figura estaba sentada en el trampolín de la alberca en sus brazos estaba su fiel y mejor pokemon un pequeño Azurill.

-Misty, es hora de entrenar.

Le grito desde abajo una rubia de ojos color verde, alta, y delgada.

La pelirroja suspiro.-bueno Azurill es hora de hacer lo mismo de siempre.

Daisy se puso en posición y Misty la imito poniéndose del lado contrario la rubia sonreía emocionada últimamente le estaba empezando a gustar eso de tener batallas y sentir la adrenalina de ganarle a un retador, pero Misty estaba muy pensativa parecía que estaba ajena a lo que pasaba alrededor de ella…

La batalla comenzó y Daisy estaba sorprendida, Misty estaba actuando diferente estaba dándole órdenes a Corsola sin ver si quiera si el pokemon tenía fuerzas, eso sorprendió mucho incluso a Lily y Violeta quienes veían el entrenamiento desde las gradas…

-Corsola termina a Starmie con un Cañón de Picos ahora….

El pokemon no estaba seguro de hacerlo, ya que Starmie se encontraba muy debilitado y entendía perfectamente que solo era un entrenamiento, pero su entrenadora se lo ordenaba lo tenía que hacer…

-¡ALTO!

Misty levanto la mirada hacia Daisy quien estaba notoriamente confundida y enojada ella también frunció el ceño ¿Cómo se atrevían a interrumpir su entrenamiento?

-¿Qué te pasa porque detienes el entrenamiento? Pregunto frustrada la entrenadora.

Daisy enarco una ceja.-exacto Misty ¡es un entrenamiento! Dijo señalándola.-no la final de la Liga Pokemon ¿Qué rayos te pasa? casi lastimas seriamente a Starmie y Corsola está igual de débil.

La pelirroja comprendió el punto que le estaba dando su hermana miro a los pokemon que estaban totalmente agotados en la alberca y despues a sus hermanas que estaban en las gradas igual de impresionadas que Daisy.

-lo siento mucho Corsola, perdóname Starmie… no sé qué fue lo que me paso, creo que es mejor que descansen.

Ambas chicas metieron a los pokemon a su respectiva pokebola y salieron de la alberca… al salir Violeta y Lily ya las estaban esperando.

-o sea feíta ¿qué te paso? Pregunto preocupada la chica de cabello rosa.

-no lo sé Lily, de verdad creo que hoy no ha sido mi dia.

-que se me hace que estas de tan mal humor solo porque cierto entrenador no ha venido a verte.

Misty fulmino con la mirada a Violeta.-mejor cállate… Ash no tiene por qué ser el causante de mi mal dia.

-pues yo no concuerdo con tigo feíta, por culpa de ese entrenadorcito casi lastimas a dos de tus mejores pokemon.

Golpe bajo para la pelirroja, odiaba que sus hermanas tuvieran razón pero más se odiaba ella por desahogar su enojo con sus pokemon…

-si estoy enojada o no, eso no es asunto suyo, así que mejor me dejan en paz. El que tuvieran razón no quería decir que Misty lo aceptaría abiertamente.

-Lily, Violeta… salgan de aquí, tengo que hablar con Misty.

Las tres chicas miraron asombradas a la rubia que se había mantenido callada desde que salieron de la alberca, pero al ver la cara de seriedad en Daisy y las dos chicas, no dudaron en salir corriendo…

….

Al estar las dos solas Daisy le hizo señas a Misty para que se sentara, la pelirroja lo hizo sin si quiera protestar…

-¿Qué? Me vas a regañar como lo han hecho aquellas dos. Dijo señalando la puerta por donde habían salido sus dos hermanas. -no gracias Daisy tengo suficiente con ellas.

La rubia suspiro.-veo que Violeta y Lily tenía razón ¿no es así?

Misty sentía un coraje dentro de ella que ya no podía aguantar más así que tuvo que desahogarse con su hermana mayor pero le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a la Deisy hermana mayor, atenta y responsable.

-¿tan predecible soy? Dijo poniendo sus manos en la cara.

-digamos que tú te pones de malas por cualquier cosa. La pelirroja frunció el ceño y Daisy tomo asiento al lado de ella.-pero desde que andas con Ash tu mal humor ha empeorado, se supone que un novio te endulza la vida, no te amarga.

Misty se sonrojo aún no se acostumbraba a que le recordaran que Ash por fin despues de tantos viajes la visitara y le pidiera ser su novia…

-pero nosotros no somos como cualquier pareja normal y eso me frustra.

-¿desde cuándo es frustrante que tu pareja sea diferente a todos los chicos? Según yo eso es genial, Ash es un chico único mas no taaan diferente.

-no lo sé creo que no me gusta que Ash sea diferente a los demás chicos. Daisy la miro sorprendida. - ¡hay! Ya no se ni lo que digo.

-haber Misty como que te vas explicando mejor ¿no? Dime… ¿qué es lo que tienen los demás chicos que según tu no tiene Ash?

-no lo sé, por ejemplo Tracey… él es muy detallista con tigo siempre te trae bocetos en donde resalta tu belleza, incluso viene y ayuda a limpiar el Gimnasio y eso lo haca desde antes de ser tu novio.

Ahora fue el turno de Daisy para sonrojarse.-bueno si, pero Ash no dibuja, y no creo que sea bueno limpiando. Eso último lo dijo con gracia, pero ni así logro que su hermana sonriera.

-oh por ejemplo May me platica que Drew le regala una rosa diariamente, eso es muy romántico a mí me gusta lo romántico pero a Ash parece no importarle eso.

-bueno Misty… ya te lo dije cada chico es diferente. Trato de defenderlo Daisy.

-oh por ejemplo Kenny el novio de Dawn el también es muy detallista con ella, el dia que Dawn perdió un concurso y Kenny lo gano, él le dedico el listón junto con su declaración de amor, porque Ash ¿no hace eso?

-porque Ash no es coordinador, tal vez cuando sea Maestro Pokemon te dedique el triunfo.

-lo dudo mucho tal vez ese dia ni si quera se acuerde de mí, otro ejemplo, Serena, si como lo oyes Serena incluso ella corrió con más suerte, me ha contado que Clemont un dia llego con un pequeño robot, toco su puerta y le dio un hermoso ramo de rosas. Daisy alzo la ceja izquierda, Misty la miro fijamente.- ¿Qué? Es raro pero a la vez lindo y romántico.

Despues del final del viaje de Ash por la región Kalos por primera vez todos se reunieron y todas las chicas lograron hacer una gran amistad, y despues de ese dia Misty se mantenía en contacto con May, Dawn, Serena, Iris y hasta Bonnie.

Daisy seguía observando a su hermana, se veía triste y eso la afectaba mucho pero estaba completamente segura que el problema de Misty era un capricho de ella que se solucionaría tarde o temprano. Pero ella como hermana mayor tenía que lograr que Misty entendiera que lo que pensaba eran tonterías…

-Misty tu no entiendes nada ¿verdad? Y yo que crei que el inmaduro era Ash. Dijo molesta la rubia sus palabras hicieron que Misty sintiera un golpe bajo en su orgullo.

-ya se lo que dirás cada chico es diferente, Ash no es inventor como Clemont, no es Coordinador como Drew y Kenny, no trae miles de rosas en su chaqueta como Drew no es dibujante como Tracey, ya lo sé ahora ¿Qué? falta que me digas que no es buen cocinero ¿cómo Brock o Cilan?

La rubia sonrió.- de hecho, no estoy segura de que Ash sea buen cocinero dudo que lo sea, pero ¡hey! tú tampoco así que no te queda criticarlo en ese aspecto. Dijo señalándola.-pero eso no es lo que te quería decir.

-¿entonces qué es? Dijo alzando la ceja izquierda y aun ofendida por el comentario anterior.

-Misty, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Ash?

Pregunta capciosa para la pelirroja eso provoco un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja y por su puesto nervios…

-no lo sé, ¡valla! Nunca había pensado eso ¿Por qué me enamore de Ash?

-Misty no puedes pedirle a Ash que sea lo que no es, si tú te enamoraste de él fue por ser el mismo, no por tratar de ser una persona completamente diferente a su personalidad.

-pero yo quisiera que el fuera más romántico, tu no comprendes, mira tenemos ya 3 meses saliendo, solo me ha besado una vez y yo fui la de la iniciativa.

Eso último lo dijo con pena pero necesitaba sacarlo a la luz, Daisy estaba sorprendida por la confesión de su hermana, Misty no era de hablar abiertamente con ella tratándose de sentimientos pero al parecer ahora su orgullo desapareció para darle paso a su insegura y llena de dudas, hermana menor.

-bueno si entiendo pero tu también has un esfuerzo por entenderlo a él, tu eres su primera novia no sabe cómo actuar él siempre ha tenido ojos, alma y vida para los pokemon, ahora tu ocupas un espacio en su corazón pero todo eso para él es nuevo, además también es tu primer novio hermanita, y yo te aconsejo que te lo tomes con clama.

-¿calma? Eso es lo que menos tengo, me frustra que Ash sea tan lento, siempre ha sido un inmaduro.

-y tu también lo eres, yo crei que eras madura pero ya veo que no, con esto me estas demostrando que sigues siendo una niñita.

-¡yo no soy ninguna niñita ya tengo 17 años!

-pues te sigues comportando igual que cuando tenías 10, o incluso menos años… Misty entiende, es tu primer novio y tu su primera novia, ambos tienen que descubrir muchas cosas juntos, experimentar sentimientos que nunca habían sentido, dale tiempo a Ash veras que en cualquier momento te sorprenderá.

-yo lo dudo. Dijo Misty omitiendo un bufido.

-tu no entenderás eres como Psyduk, cabeza dura, no entienden, y no escuchan, Misty te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Ash?

-no lo sé. Respondió tajantemente.

-bien… antes de criticar y querer cambiar a Ash has memoria pregúntate a ti misma que fue lo que te enamoro de él y veremos si es conveniente que lo quieras hacer cambiar de actitud.

La rubia se fue dejando a Misty completamente sorprendida… Daisy nunca le había hablado así, ni mucho menos le había dado consejos, pero ahora más que nunca sentía que los necesitaba y agradecía mucho, Arceus que tuviera a tres hermanas mayores que le pudieran resolver sus dudas amorosas.

Ahora lo más importante, tratar de recordar que fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de Ash…

…..

Misty estaba recostada en su cama las palabras que Daisy le había dicho resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza…

¿Qué era lo que Ash tenía que los demás chicos no?

¿Qué fue lo que la enamoro?

¿Por qué quiere que cambie?

-esto no tiene sentido… he estado enamorada de Ash por años y nunca me he puesto a pensar el porqué.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar el pasado desde el incidente en el rio y el Centro Pokemon hasta aquel cruce que dividía Ciudad Celeste, de Cuidad Plateada y Pueblo Paleta…

-¿Qué me gusta de, el? Algo debe de tener especial que me hizo rechazar a Rudy incluso a Giorgio, me provoco celos con Melody, Macey incluso de Bianca y en su momento Serena, ¡Ash! ¿Porque tienes tanto éxito con las chicas si eres un tonto?

De pronto la que podría ser su respuesta le vino a la memoria como por arte de magia…

…_**.**_

_**Flashback… **_

El moreno de ojos color marrón y unas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas estaba sosteniendo a un pequeño y agotado caterpie…

-Caterpie estoy orgulloso de ti hiciste un gran esfuerzo y ganamos gracias a ti. Dijo feliz el entrenador.

-eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. Felicito la pelirroja.

-Pikaaaaa. Felicito de igual forma Pikachu el fiel compañero de Ash.

Caterpie agradeció las felicitaciones en especial la de Misty…

-bueno Misty veo que ahora piensas diferente. Dijo con una sonrisa el moreno.

-bueno yo… balbuceo Misty.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué no hacen las pases? Solo acarícialo y dile "gracias por tu buen trabajo Caterpie"

-mmmm…. Expreso con temor la pelirroja.

-te gustan los pokemon y es justo felicitarlos por su buen trabajo ¿no?

-tienes razón. Dijo Misty.

La chica con temor estaba por tocar al pequeño pokemon gusano cuando de pronto el Caterpie comenzó a sacar seda, cosa que asusto a Misty y sorprendió a Ash y Pikachu…

-¡Caterpie!

-esta evolucionado.

-Caterpie eso es fantástico. Dijo aún más feliz y emocionado el azabache.

Ash saco su Pokedex y analizo al nuevo pokemon llamado Metapod…

-oye eso significa que puedes seguir cambiando y pasar a la siguiente etapa.

El chico tomo a su nuevo pokemon igual de emocionado y lo saludo amablemente.

-mucho gusto Metapod, jaja, ¿no tienes ganas de hablar?

Misty observaba detalladamente al chico…

-nunca he conocido a alguien como él, realmente ama a los pokemon.

_**Fin **__**Flashback… **_

…_**..**_

Misty Se levantó de golpe y un poco agitada…

-¿Qué fue eso? Espera… ¡eso es! Lo que me enamoro de Ash fue su amor hacia los pokemon, el los ama igual o más que yo, sin importar el aspecto que tenga el pokemon… ¡eso es! Ash es único y… de pronto sus ánimos volvieron a disminuir. -no, eso es una gran virtud pero…. sigue siendo el Ash despreocupado que no tiene tiempo para algo más que no sean pokemon.

Se levantó de su cama fue a la cocina tomo un jugo, regreso a la habitación, pero antes de regresar al lugar en donde anteriormente estaba se acercó a una repisa que tenía, ahí estaban sus muñecas Pokemon, pero había unas fotos, una de ella eran ella, Brock, Ash y los hermanos que tenían una gran mansión si mal no recordaba eran llamados los Hermanos Eevee, la chica sonrió y recordó como ayudo al pequeño Mike a decidir qué hacer con su Eevee.

Corrió la mirada y se encontró con otra foto de nuevo era el mismo trio conformado por ella, Brock y Ash pero esta vez los acompañaba Delia la madre de Ash y el Profesor Oak, recordó con nostalgia aquella fiesta que dieron en Pueblo Paleta despues del término de la primer Liga Pokemon de Ash…

Nuevamente su mirada se clavó en otra fotografía esta solo era del gran trio inseparable que eran en ese entonces, recordaba que esa fotografía la había tomado Brock y le regalo una copia a ella y a Ash (**N/A la verdad no tengo ni idea de quien tomo la foto pero pues es la que Brock tiene pegada en la pared junto a la de Dawn y May**)

La chica suspiro pesadamente.-que buenos tiempos, como quiera regresar a ellos. Se recostó en la cama boca abajo y se tapó la cabeza con una de las almohadas y estaba por quedarse dormida cuando, de pronto otro recuerdo apareció en los pensamientos de Misty…

…_**.**_

_**Flashback… **_

-estuviste bien Misty. Felicito el moreno.

-gracias, me siento mucho mejor ahora. Dijo sonriente la pelirroja.

-fue increíble verte pelear así. Alago el azabache.

-gracias Ash que tierno.

-he. Dijo confundido.

-y gracias por ser siempre un amigo para mí.

-así claro… Misty…

-si, Ash…

-tu bicicleta está ahí, tienes prisa ¿no? Dijo un poco desanimado el entrenador ocasionando que la pelirroja también se desanimara.

…

-una cosa más. Dijo cabizbaja la pelirroja.

-es suficiente. Contesto el moreno.

-es algo que siento que debo decirte.

-está bien.

-debes seguir dando tu máximo.

-¿de qué hablas?

-bueno tu sabes… sin mi aquí… la chica se mantuvo un momento en silencio por la mirada perdida que tenía era ovio que estaba recordando esos buenos momentos que paso en su aventura con Ash y Brock. -fue por esta bici que conocí a Ash. Dijo la chica mirando fijamente su ya reparada bicicleta.- Togepi… fue una coincidencia conocerte también.

-lo nuestro no fue una coincidencia. Interrumpió Ash.-no creo que haya sido coincidencia el haberte conocido amiga Misty.

-¿Por qué no Ash?

-creo que a pesar de como paso, tu y yo ya estábamos destinados a conocernos y hacernos amigos.

-yo también… hemos pasado tantas cosas en nuestros viajes que creo que somos los mejores amigos. Interrumpió ahora el moreno de cabellos oscuros.

-¡de verdad! Brock ¿somos los mejores amigos? Dijo impresionada la pelirroja.- ¡siii!

_**Fin de Flashback… **_

…_**.. **_

Despues de ese doloroso pero a la vez feliz momento, se sentó en la cama y comenzó hablar consigo misma…

-bueno es cierto que Ash siempre fue un amigo incondicional aunque me haya olvidado por mucho tiempo me demostró que siempre se acordó de mí en sus viajes.

De pronto el pequeño pokemon azul salto sobre la cama de Misty… al verlo la chica sonrió abiertamente y acaricio al pokemon…

-bueno tal vez Ash no es el novio que toda chica desea pero a mí me gusta y eso es lo que importa ¿no es cierto?

…..

La mañana era fresca el sol ya había salido desde hace tiempo pero cierto chico salio de casa un dia antes y justo al momento que el sol regalaba los primeros rayos de luz…

-Pikachu, no crei que me quedaría dormido, pero no es tan tarde además no era necesario que me despertaras con un ataque eléctrico, para eso existen despertadores.

-pi, ka, chu, pika chu pi.

-sí, sé que, había quedado de ir al Gimnasio de Misty, pero vamos temprano y sigo terco no era necesaria la violencia.

-pika… se disculpó el pokemon.

-además tuvimos una excelente aventura de camino al Gimnasio.

El moreno que vestía el traje que uso en su viaje por la región Kalos… estaba parado frente al gran Gimnasio…

-bien entremos y espero que Misty no me mate por no venir a verla. Dijo un poco tenso

El chico entro y se encontró con la chica de cabello rosa…

-hola Lily ¿Cómo estás? Saludo amablemente.

-pero si eres tu… la peli rosa lo miro de pies a cabeza. -espera ¿Quién eres? Ash la miro incrédulo y la chica puso el dedo índice sobre la frente del chico causándole confusión y un leve sonrojo. - A si ya recordé el chico que tiene abandonada a mi hermana.

Ash se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.-lo siento Lily pero se me complico el viaje.

-mmm… are como que te creo jovencito pero me tendrás que pagar el haber aguantado el mal humor de la feíta.

-pero no tengo dinero.

La peli rosa se dio un golpe en la frente.- ¿sabes qué? Mejor pasa Misty está en la alberca.

-gracias Lily vamos Pikachu.

El moreno corrió por los pasillos y al entrar a la alberca pudo ver que Misty estaba entrenado con sus pokemon, pero había algo raro en ella…

La chica vestía un traje de baño color verde que dejaba admirar esas largas y bien cuidadas piernas que tenía…

-ahora que la observo bien… creo que le beneficia mucho el trabajar con pokemon acuáticos.

Pikachu miro a su entrenador sorprendió y Ash lo noto…

-¿Qué? Es normal que la encuentre atractiva total es mi novia. Ash puso su dedo índice en su mejilla.-si aún me sigue pareciendo raro referirme a Misty como mi novia ya que nunca había tenido una.

-pikaaaaa. Afirmo el pokemon.

-en fin, a la carga Pikachu.

Misty estaba nadando pacíficamente, la noche anterior había sido muy larga más que nada porque estuvo llena de recuerdos y en su mente aún estaban esas dudas de querer hacer a Ash más romántico…

-¡hey Misty!

De ponto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mención de su nombre busco a la persona que lo había dicho y se encontró con el dueño de la voz, el corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró aun no tenía claros sus pensamientos ¿y Ash se aparecía como si nada en el Gimnasio?

-este tampoco es mi dia. Salio de la piscina y se paró frente a Ash.

-hola Ash. Saludo cortésmente.

El chico sonrió.-hola Misty, sé que te preguntaras porque no he venido a verte pero todo tiene una explicación que espero no te moleste… venia de camino aca pero me encontré a una banda de Spearow. Misty alzo una ceja.-descuida no me atacaron, pero el líder estaba peleando con otro Spearow para ver quien se quedaba con el liderazgo de la parvada y pues Pikachu y yo teníamos que ayudar al líder que de verdad era digno e llevar esa responsabilidad.

La anécdota de Ash hizo sonreír a Misty en definitiva Ash era único, su amor por los pokemon no le permitirían dejar pasar desapercibido una injusticia como la que se estaba cometiendo con aquellos Spearow.

-pero ahí no termina la cosa… me encontré a un Butterfree que estaba siendo perseguido por un cazador, el pokemon se miraba muy lastimado así que vencimos al cazador y lleve a Butterfree al Centro Pokemon de Cuidad Celeste y pase la noche ahí ya que quería estar seguro de que el pequeño Butterfree regresara sano y salvo a casa.

-al parecer tu donde sea encuentras una aventura ¿no es así?

-bueno creo que si jeje… ¿no estas enojada?

-¿debería? Interrogo la pelirroja.

-claro que no. Dijo seguro el moreno. –"_qué bueno que no le conté que me quede dormido esta mañana" _pensó el entrenador.

….

La mañana paso rápidamente Misty se tomó el dia dejando a Daisy a cargo del Gimnasio ya que sorpresivamente Ash la había invitado a salir…

La pelirroja y el moreno fueron a comer un helado a un centro comercial, despues fueron al cine, ellos Pikachu y Azurill pasaron un buen rato con una película muy divertida…

En la tarde fueron al parque ahí se subieron a cuanta atracción encontraban comieron cuanta cosa se les antojaba el dia estaba resultando perfecto para la pelirroja…

Con Ash se sentía bien se sentía ella misma transparente tal y como ella era, a ash no le importaba si Misty comia algo o si comia más que el si ese era el caso el trataba de hacerle competencia hasta que ambos no pudieran comer más…

Esto hizo que Misty recordara una pequeña plática que había tenido tiempo atrás con May…

…_**..**_

_**Flashback… **_

-Misty tienes mucha suerte. Dijo la castaña de ojos azules que estaba en la pantalla del teléfono.

-¿Por qué lo dices May? dijo Misty parpadeando un par de veces...

-porque Ash y tu han sido los mejores amigos desde que se conocieron y supongo que debe de ser fácil actuar cuando estas con él.

-no te entiendo muy bien May.

-bueno lo que pasa es que cuando yo empecé andar con Drew no sabía cómo actuar él y yo siempre habíamos sido rivales y al formar una relación comencé a sentir inseguridades.

-¿inseguridades?

-sí, no sabía si a Drew le agradaría que yo me comportara de tal forma, tenía miedo que pensara que no era una buena novia que no era suficiente para él.

-May pero si Drew te pidió ser su novia es porque le gustas tal como eres ¿no es así?

-exacto Misty pero en ese entonces yo no entendía nada de eso, llegue a creer que tenía que cambiar mi personalidad para no decepcionar a Drew.

-¿y cómo lo solucionaste?

-hable con él le conté como me sentía y el me hizo entender que si me eligió a mí fue por como soy no por ser una persona completamente diferente, me dio a entender que no necesito imitar a nadie para agradarle a una persona y en este caso que no necesitaba de poses para poder ser su novia.

-o sea que te dijo que no quería que dejaras de ser tu misma.

-exacto, y te digo todo esto porque como tú conoces de sobra a Ash me da la impresión de que en ti no hay ninguna inseguridad y siempre seras tu misma al lado de él.

_**Fin Flashback… **_

…_**.**_

-Misty… ¿en qué piensas?

Al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que habían llegado al faro que estaba en Ciudad Celeste y que ya estaba por anochecer…

La pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces. -Ash…. Perdóname.

El moreno la miro sorprendido, Pikachu y Azurill decidieron irse a jugar y dejar sola a la pareja de entrenadores….

-¿perdonarte? ¿Por qué? Pregunto confundido.

-por ser como soy. Dijo simplemente.

-¿por ser cómo eres? No te entiendo nada Misty.

La pelirroja suspiro.-te pido disculpas por querer pedirte cosas de más.

-sigo sin entender.

Misty se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano.-como are para que entiendas, ¡ya se! creo que si no te digo esto no voy a poder, estar tranquila… dime Ash, ¿Por qué no me regalas una rosa diaria como Drew le regala a May?

-¿una rosa diaria? Misty sinceramente no sabría en dónde meter las rosas, de hecho no se ni como le hacia Drew para siempre traer una rosa.

-¡Ash! Hablo enserio.

El moreno se percató de la mirada triste de Misty, en realidad esta platica se estaba tornando seria y el aun no comprendía el punto que Misty le quería plantar así que decidió dejar de pensar para no arruinar lo que Misty quería decirle…

-okey ya entendí. El moreno tomo asiento en el pasto y miro hacia el cielo que estaba regalando el color de un bonito atardecer, le hizo señas a Misty para que se sentara junto a él y la chica lo hizo inmediatamente. -yo no te doy una rosa diaria porque tú no la necesitas.

Eso lastimo un poco los sentimientos de la chica ¿acaso no era importante para el ser detallista?

-entonces no me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que esos detalles se me hacen muy románticos.

-no, no mal interpretes mis palabras me refiero a que te conozco perfectamente que le apostaría mi Pikachu al Equipo Rocket asegurando que tú te aburrirías de ese detalle.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Reto la pelirroja.

-ja, porque si yo te regalara una rosa diariamente, apostaría a que dos o tres días estarías encantada con el detalle, pero despues de una semana se te aria rutinario, además es algo que no va con migo, con Drew si y a May le gusta que él sea así ya que ella está acostumbrada a que Drew le da rosas a todo el mundo ya sea por un triunfo o por una derrota de su rival, a May le gusta ese detalle en Drew, pero Misty. El chico volteo hacia la derecha en donde estaba sentada la pelirroja.-tú no eres como May.

En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué Ash estaba siendo maduro? Incluso más maduro que ella eso le daba un poco de miedo a la pelirroja…

-increíblemente creo que tienes razón. Dijo sorprendida.-pero está bien si las rosas no son muy primordiales en mí, ahora dime ¿Por qué no eres romántico como Kenny?

Eso sí que sorprendió al moreno, Misty ¿queriéndolo comprara con Kenny?

-¿romántico? Debes estar bromeando ¿no? Yo no puedo ser romántico simplemente no me sale, hacerme romántico a mí es como si quisieras que Psyduk nade. Misty frunció el ceño.-lo que quiero decir es que no creo que a ti te agrade que yo esté todo el dia pegado a ti como goma de mascar, diciéndote todas esas cursilerías que Kenny le dice a Dawn.

-creo que tienes razón tú no eres apto para ser cursi pero ¡hey! Es muy lindo en Kenny y dawn eso de ser románticos.

-aja, ahora dime Mist… ¿con quién más me compararas?

Ahora que lo mencionaba Ash eso sonaba un poco egoísta por parte de ella, estaba intentando hacer que Ash fuera una persona completamente diferente a lo que realmente es…

-bueno, no te comparo solo quiero que mi punto de vista quede muy claro. Se defendió la pelirroja.

-muy graciosa he… are como que te creo.

-bueno ahora dime… ¿Por qué no eres como Clemont?

-¿Cómo Clemont? Dijo sorprendido el chico.

-si, el trata a Serena como una princesa, tu apenas y te acuerdas que soy tu novia.

El chico se rasco la barbilla.-no, yo no puedo tratarte como princesa para eso tu tendrías que ser bonita. Dijo bromeando el azabache.

-¡Ash! Esta es una plática sería tan bien que íbamos. Dijo enojada pero levemente sonrojada.

Ash torció los ojos.-hay Misty ya no aguantas los insultos como antes además sabes que siempre te lo he dicho jugando, aunque pensándolo bien tal vez no seras una princesa pero si una Gyarados.

-¡Ash! De nuevo te lo repito esto es serio.

-okey ya me calmare, pero volviendo al tema…. Misty ¿enserio? Primero te compras con May, despues Dawn y ¿ahora Serena? Esto es raro, pero responderé a tu duda… no te trato como princesa ya que tú no eres para nada parecida a Serena ella es una chica que siempre esta impecable que le importa mucho la apariencia y si es valiente pero para ella es más importante verse a la moda que ir a salvar un pokemon.

-fuertes declaraciones Ash Ketchum, que diría Serena si te escuchara hablar así de ella.

El chico bufo. -mmm…. De nuevo mal interpretas mis palabra y me interrumpes, a lo que me refiero es que mientras Serena se preocupa por su apariencia tú te preocupas por una batalla, a Serena le falta tener esa sed de aventura que tú tienes, es ovio que Clemont la trataría como princesa, y sinceramente no me gustaría lidiar con los caprichos de una princesa y ve que tu princesa o no tienes muchos caprichos. La pelirroja lo miro confusa.-si Misty aún recuerdo el dia de la princesa, Brock, Pikachu y yo fuimos tus víctimas.

-no exageres, pero ahora que pienso bien las cosas, creo que asombrosamente tienes razón en todos esos puntos de vista… ahora dime ¿Dónde está Ash?

-yo soy Ash.

-él no me hablara con esta madurez que estás hablando ahora.

-bueno creo que de vez en cuando funciona el dejar de pensar y solo responder por instinto.

La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente -ya decía yo que esto era muy bello para ser verdad.

-bueno tú ya hiciste preguntas ahora me toca a mí hacerte una muy importante.

O no ahí vienen las preguntas de Ash, ¿Qué le preguntara? Misty se puso nerviosa y si le regresaba todo y la comparaba con las demás chicas, eso sería un golpe a su orgullo pero se lo merecía tal vez lastimo los sentimientos de Ash al compararlo con todos esos chicos…

-está bien has tu pregunta… dijo derrotada.

El chico se acercó un poco más a ella y tímidamente el tomo de la mano, cosa que sorprendo mucho a Misty ya que desde que habían salido del Gimnasio y llegado a los lugares que visitaron se habían tomado de la mano pocas veces…

-ya hablamos de Drew, de Clemont, de Kenny y me dejaste en claro todas sus virtudes pero… ¿Cuál crees que sean mis virtudes?

Misty se sorprendió por la pregunta… no estaba segura de que responder, despues recordó la técnica de Ash y decidió dejar de pensar y hacerle caso a su corazón… porque aunque Ash no lo dijo así el dejo de pensar para escuchar a su corazón, y ella estaba dispuesta hacer lo mismo…

-bueno tu virtud es que aunque no seas romántico, detallista, y atento tienes algo que hace que me gustes y ese algo es que eres transparente.

-¿transparente? Pregunto confuso.

-sí, me refiero a que no necesito pedirte que te esfuerces al máximo por la relación, ya que prácticamente me lo estás dando todo… tan solo con ser tú mismo logras sacarme siempre una sonrisa, y abecés ponerme de mal humor.

-¿te gusta que sea siempre yo mismo?

-si porque a pesar de que eres mi novio aún podemos hablar como cuando eramos esos niños de 10 años que se la pasaban peleando por cualquier tontería, haces que me sienta yo misma.

-de eso se trata ¿no?

-exacto se trata de siempre ser tú mismo, Ash ahora comprendo lo que Daisy quería que entendiera.

-¿a, si? ¿Y que entendiste?

-que yo estaba en un error, te comparaba con los novios de mis amigas sin darme cuenta que tengo uno que es único y autentico, y que aparte de ser mi novio es mi mejor amigo estaba pretendiendo convertirte en alguien que no eres y ya comprendí que me gustas así, tonto, despistado, denso, inmaduro todo eso es lo que eres Ash.

-pero esos son defectos ¿no?

-en ti no lo son… al contrario son las características perfectas que busco en un chico, ¡entiende Ash! Me gustas así y no quiero que cambies nunca.

-ya me confundí ¿que ha sido toda esta platica?

-ya olvídalo Ash y haz de cuenta que nunca dije nada.

-será difícil que yo ignore que no hablas, lo haces todo el tiempo.

La chica soltó la mano de Ash y se acercó a le para darle un abrazo, esto sorprendió un poco al moreno aún no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño pero de igual forma le agradaba sentir el calor de un cálido y sincero abrazo de su malhumorada pelirroja, al separase el chico no lo pensó más y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios a su chica… total la conocía a la perfección que sabía que un beso le explicaría muchas cosas de, el….

Y Misty se sentía liberada por fin había puesto sus sentimientos en claro, ya no volverán esos raros pensamientos de querer cambar a Ash… había aprendido una valiosa lección en estos días… si se trata de Ash Ketchum no le pidas que se esfuerce de más… total con solo ser él está dando todo su máximo… y dando a entender que siempre estaría al lado de ella sin importar las circunstancias y sin siquiera pedírselo…

-ash… hazme un gran favor. Dijo seriamente misty y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿sí?

-¡nunca cambies!

El moreno sonrió abiertamente y le guiño el ojo derecho. -descuida, no está en mis planes cambiar.

…..

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Les gusto?**

**Si es así pueden dejarme un Review eso me aria muy feliz y si no les gusto igual déjenlo eso me servirá de experiencia, lo superare y mejorare para la próxima… **

**Bueno como dije anterior mente este fic es para el concurso del viernes que ojala y si se haga si no pues que mal… **

**Mucha suerte a los y las que están participando que gane el mejor ya que todos son muy buenos escritores no por nada soy su seguidora y porque no aprendiz jeje… y una vez más se los digo suerte… **

**Antes de irme este fic fue inspirado gracias a la maravillosa canción de Axel llamada Afinidad yo me enamore de esa canción y decidí tomarla como inspiración…. **

**En fin me despido un saludo que estén muy bien….**

**Hikariiii94….. **


End file.
